kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Shaker Robbery Order
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Shaker Robbery Order |Japanese (Katakana) = シェイカー強奪指令 |Japanese (Romanized) = Sheikā taihō shirei |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 038 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 038 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 038 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = January 21, 2017 |International = TBA |Previous = Big And Small |Next = Buruburu Fight Competition }} is the thirty-eighth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on January 21, 2017 on TBS. Content Summary After failing an attempt to steal Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker, the Bug Bites decide to make one for their very own with help from their rival Great. That was until Masato and his Promins crash in and steal that Kamiwaza Shaker from the Bug Bites' hands. Plot The episode starts with a flashback from the previous episode when Masato captures and debugs Bug-Bigmin first before Yuto does so. After the flashback, Masato and Mighty were sitting on the staircase at a dark warehouse. Masato looks at Kamiwaza Pro-cards of all the Buruburu attribute Promins he has got so far. Annoyed by Mighty who keeps mentioning the Fact-Promins and the Kamiwaza Shaker, Masato clangs his fist on an iron bar to shut his Kamiwaza teammate up. Masato says that he has find something to awaken a Fact-Promin for his very own. Outside on a rocky area, the Bug Bites found a large spaceship. They were very delighted to see it even Megaga couldn't stand a tear. In their party clothes, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga tried to do a ceremony as Terara opens the party-ball when the lights turn out and their hear someone's voice. Don Bugdez has returned to see them. Don Bugdez says that the Bug Bites have to stop the Fact-Promins from being awakened. The Bug Bites agreed when Don Bugdez requests them to steal only one thing from Yuto: his Kamiwaza Shaker. Meanwhile at Hobby Kamiya, Yuuka has told her son Yuto to go out for a stroll and Yuto starts his outdoor stroll with his Kamiwaza teammate Wanda. Spying on them, the Bug Bites performed a shorter version of their motto as Megaga uses his binoculars to seek Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker through the bedroom window. A moment later, the Bug Bites sneak into Hobby Kamiya through the entrance door. They tip-toes past Hiruto who was working and Yuuka and Yui who were cooking vegetable soup. As they went up the stairs, Gigaga accidently made a creaking noise but Terara and Megaga hushed him. Suddenly, the Bug Bites heard the television, as Yuuka's favourite drama TV show is on, and then a siren which came from a toy police car that Hiruto was working on. Without saying anything, the Bug Bites went all the way up to Yuto's bedroom. As she opens the door, Terara checked to see if nobody was in Yuto's bedroom as she walks in. Terara has finally found Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker but didn't notice that Zuzumin has jumped past her. Terara looked around as if nobody's there. Terara didn't even notice that more Promins were in Yuto's bedroom as Gymmin and Banemin went past her as well. Terara was about to reach out and grab Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker when all of a sudden Turbomin, who Terara didn't notice as well, woke up. Terara has been caught red handed as Turbomin calls for Dorirumin, Liftmin, Rappumin, Gauzemin, Jishomin, Tonkmin, Freezemin, Fukumin and Denkyumin. Terara has nowhere to escape so the Promins attacked her. Megaga and Gigaga heard Terara scream. Back downstairs, Yuuka was still watching her favourite TV show. Upstairs, Megaga and Gigaga came up to see Terara who was tied up in Gauzemin's bandages. They tried to rescue her but Rappumin tied Megaga in some wraps and Freezemin put Gigaga into ice. The Promins then threw the Bug Bites out through the bedroom window. Later, while Zuzumin was snoozing, Yuto and Wanda came back. Turbomin, Gauzemin, Tonkmin and Fukumin were playing cards. Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker is still on his bedroom desk. Outside at the construction yards as the sun sets, the Bug Bites have failed their attempt to steal Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker. They were worried that Don Bugdez might get angry at them. Then, they remembered the times when they were toys. Terara remembers the time her owner abandons her when she was a 'Barbie'-like doll. Her owner has replaced Terara with a new doll. Megaga remembers the time 2 young boys fight over him when he was a stretching toy man. Gigaga remembers the time a young boy knocks him over with a toy superhero when he was a toy wrestler. The Bug Bites argue over finding another way of getting their hands on the Kamiwaza Shaker. Then, they heard a voice. The Bug Bites looked up and saw a dog-like somebody standing on the railings. The mysterious dog-like figure jumps onto the ground and introduces himself to the Bug Bites. His name is Great and he is a Wonder-Star citizen. The Bug Bites were despited to see their rival. Great tells the Bug Bites to make a Kamiwaza Shaker of their very own... with his help. As night falls, Yuto was sorting out the Kamiwaza Pro-cards while Wanda was reading some manga. Outside, Megaga stretches himself to look through the window to see what the Kamiwaza Shaker looks like. Jetmin was spying on Megaga. Later inside Great's spaceship, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga were looking at the blueprint of the Kamiwaza Shaker. Great takes out his Kamiwaza Pod which contains the parts for a new Kamiwaza Shaker. In their lab coats, Megaga and Great began working on the new Kamiwaza Shaker while Terara and Gigaga were watching. Jetmin was flying around under the full moon. The next day, Megaga introduces the new Kamiwaza Shaker to Terara and Gigaga. Terara thinks that the new Kamiwaza Shaker will turn any Promin it touches into Bugmins. Gigaga hopes that Don Bugdez will be pleased about it. Terara was going to thank Great for the help but Great wasn't there. What was left is his lab coat. Suddenly, as Terara was about to pick up the new Kamiwaza Shaker, a blue light shines around the new Kamiwaza Shaker as it was picked up by Kyatchimin. The Bug Bites tried to stop him but failed as Kyatchimin passes the new Kamiwaza Shaker to Masato. Masato and Mighty now have the Kamiwaza Shaker as they wanted to awaken a Fact-Promin for their own good. Masato summons Sukemin who made Masato himself and Mighty invisible, shocking the Bug Bites. Masato and Mighty's voices were still heard as Masato, who was still invisible, runs down the hallway. All the alarms in Great's spaceship went off thanks to Bellmin. The Bug Bites were in a panic. Still invisible, Masato and Mighty were escaping as Sukemin made them visible again. The two fell through a trap door and found them selves in the control room. The Bug Bites re-encountered them as the steam disappears. Terara tells Gigaga to attack Masato who dodged him. Gigaga crashes into the pipes which lets out more steam. Masato then summons Bigmin. Bigmin made a silver nut become large, causing it to chase Gigaga down. Megaga and Terara were chased by the giant nut as well until Terara and Gigaga got squished by it. Masato didn't notice that Megaga is able to keep up after being squished by the nut. He unflattens himself and tries to attack Masato with his long arms. Masato and Mighty kept on dodging Megaga's arms which then destroyed more pipes. The control room is now at its risk as Terara panicked. Megaga grabs Masato on the leg and tries to tell him to give him, Terara and Gigaga back the new Kamiwaza Shaker but Masato calls for Jetmin who pushes Megaga off Masato and into Terara and Gigaga. Jetmin crashes the Bug Bites into a wall as Great's spaceship enters its destruction. Holding onto one of the pipes, Bellmin was in trouble but Masato, Mighty and Jetmin all rescue him. Taking Masato's Promins with him, Masato and Mighty have escaped Great's spaceship which is now destroyed. Masato took out the new Kamiwaza Shaker and claims it his own. Great looks up on Masato. Great's spaceship was now in ruins. Later at Kirakira Elementary School, Yuto enters the classroom to see Mirai and Shuu. He turns around to look at Masato who is ready to awaken his first Fact-Promin as he now has his Kamiwaza Shaker with him. Trivia In the episode * The Bug Bites have come across Great's spaceship. * The Bug Bites (Terara, Megaga and Gigaga) attempt to steal Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker but failed thanks to Yuto's Promins. * The Bug Bites meet up with Great who tells them the make a Kamiwaza Shaker of their own with his help. * After making it for their very own with Great's help, the Bug Bites had the new Kamiwaza Shaker taken by Masato. * With Masato and his Promins and Mighty escaping, Great's spaceship is destroyed. * Masato claims the new Kamiwaza Shaker as his very own. Background * Masato's Kamiwaza Shaker is introduced in this episode. * The Bug Bites' rival Great makes his debut in this episode. * This is the second episode where there were no Bugmins. The first one being episode 12. * Mirai and Shuu's voices were heard in this episode. * This is the only episode when Terara, Megaga and Gigaga visit Hobby Kamiya. * This episode mainly focuses on both Masato and the Bug Bites. English dub changes Characters * Masato * Mighty * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Don Bugdez * Yuto * Wanda * Yuuka Kamiya * Hiruto Kamiya * Yui * Great * Mirai (voice only) * Shuu (voice only) Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Sukemin * Bigmin (Bug-Bigmin in flashback) * Zuzumin * Gymmin * Banemin * Turbomin * Dorirumin * Liftmin * Rappumin * Gauzemin * Jishomin * Tonkmin * Freezemin * Fukumin * Denkyumin * Jetmin * Kyatchimin * Bellmin * Sukemin Bugmins debugged * None (There were no Bugmins in this episode) Promins summoned * Jetmin (Masato) * Kyatchimin (Masato) * Sukemin (Masato) * Bellmin (Masato) * Bigmin (Masato) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 39: Buruburu Fight Competition 『カミワザ・ワンダ』1 28(土) 第39話「ブルブル争奪猛レース」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes